


Thrills

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, M/M, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-28
Updated: 2003-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian gives Ted the thrill of his life.





	Thrills

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Babylon.

Brian Kinney was leaning on the rail, looking down at the dance floor. Michael and Ben were down there already, dancing without a care. Emmett had tried to convince Ted to dance with him, but he failed. Ted wasn't in the mood to dance, actually, he wasn't in the mood to do anything. So he told Emmett to go ahead and have fun without him. Emmett hadn't liked that very much, but he headed to the dance floor anyway. He needed to unwind, being Ted's cheerleader was an exhausting job and it wasn't working too well because the man was still depressed. But tonight Emmett was going to forget about all their problems, at least for a while.

Justin was on the dance floor searching for a partner since Brian had decided to stay perched on the rail, sipping his double JB and watching all the men dancing below him. That's how Brian found himself alone with Ted. Since they had nothing to say to each other, both men were quietly watching the show while they drank. Brian's eyes were following every move Justin made and Ted's curious eyes traveled from Justin on the dance floor to Brian.

 

They watched as Justin whispered something in the trick's ear and then lead him to the backroom.

 

Brian didn't seem affected by what he was seeing, he just stood where he was and finished his drink slowly. He heard a snort coming from the man standing beside him and he turned his head to look at him. He gave him his patented' what the f-do you want' stare but remained silent.

 

"You know, I've been trying to understand you and I just can't."

 

"* You * are trying to understand * me *?" He asked mockingly, letting Ted know just what he thought of his statement. "I think you should've know that it's impossible for a man as fucking boring as you to understand someone as exciting as me."

 

Ted glared at him but wisely chose not the answer. He couldn't compete against Brian's uncanny talent for sarcasm. And, even if it pained him to admit it, Brian was right. But he had to say this, it was something that puzzled him.

 

"I don't understand why you took Justin back. You know, I always figured you were the unforgiving, vengeful kind. Someone fucks up once and you don't bother with them again. So I really don't know why you deigned to take Justin back, why the perfect Brian Kinney actually gave someone a second chance."

 

Brian was already bored with that question. His other so-called friends had already asked him that and he'd given them the same answer. What he did and why he did it was none of their fucking business. He was about to say that but Ted was on a roll and the words just kept flowing out of him angrily.

 

"And I really can't understand how you can be here, looking like you don't have a care in the world when you just lost your job! And on top of that fucking Stockwell will probably win the elections and your boyfriend or whatever he is to you is fucking other guys right in front of you. I'd really like to know why you don't seem to feel lost and depressed like, like..."

 

"Like you?" Brian finished the sentence for Ted. He didn't know whether to feel amused or insulted by Ted's assumptions. After all, why the fuck did Ted think that he would react the same way he did when he lost his job? Everybody knew that Brian Kinney didn't do self -pity. 

 

"Fine, yeah, like me." Ted looked at Brian accusingly, as if he blamed him for all the bad things that had ever happened to him.

 

Well, to be fair, Brian * had * contributed to Ted's downfall. He'd been working for fucking Stockwell, he'd helped him to 'clean up' Liberty Avenue. The thought came to Brian's mind with forceful bitterness but he forced the feeling back. He absolutely wasn't to wallow in self-pity. He'd made the choices that had brought him to this point in his life and he wasn't going to apologize for them. 

 

Brian remained silent, taking a moment to look, really look at the man standing beside him. He looked terrible, well more than he usually did, and his eyes were sad and bloodshot, probably thanks to the gallons of alcohol he'd drank and the many drugs he'd taken ever since he was forced to shut down his web site. Not even his new lover, Emmett, seemed to be able to cheer him up.

 

He felt suddenly very sorry for him. Ted had lost something that was precious to him and Brian didn't think he'd be able to get out of the deep pit of misery he'd fallen into. He swore to himself that he'd * never* allow himself to feel and act so damn defeated, he'd fight with everything he had in him and come out of his present shitty situation. He was Brian Kinney, he wasn't going to go down without a fight. And that was something that Ted would never understand because he just didn't have in him the same survival instinct Brian possessed, the will to fight and never conform which drove Brian. 

 

Brian also knew that Ted could never understand what he and Justin had because he'd never truly felt passion. He'd never lived it, felt it in all its intensity. Ted's pathetic infatuation with Michael had never grown into something more, his messy affair with Blake ended before it had really begun and it looked like he and Emmett weren't going to make it either. It seemed that the only real passion he'd ever felt was for his web site and now even that had been taken away from him.

 

Suddenly, Brian decided to give poor Theodore a glimpse of the life he'd never have, a taste of the passion he'd never known. And maybe then he would understand, if only a little. He took Ted by the arm and pulled him towards the stairs ignoring his protests. 

 

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ted asked angrily as the rest of his drink landed on his shirt, thanks to Brian's forceful pull on his arm.

 

"Ted, I'm going to give you a one in a lifetime opportunity. So just follow me and shut the fuck up." Brian pulled the reluctant man behind him down the stairs and towards the back room.

 

"Huh, Brian, listen I don't think this is such a good idea, I mean Emmett and I..."

 

"Shut up Ted." 

 

"But Brian, we can't do this!!" Ted tried to escape from Brian as he was pushed inside the backroom.

 

"What the fuck do you think 'we' are going to do Teddy? I'm not going to fuck you if that's what you're thinking. I'm not * that * benevolent. I wouldn't fuck you even if my life depended on it."

 

"Oh.. I mean, of course I didn't think that you were going to actually fuck me!" Ted was torn between feeling humiliated by Brian's comment and feeling disappointed. He really was pathetic, how could he have thought that Brian Kinney would actually lower himself and fuck poor Theodore Schmidt?

 

Ted was still lost in his thoughts when suddenly Brian stopped, making Ted stumble and bumped into his back.

 

"Brian, are you going to tell me just what we're doing here!?"

 

"Shut up Ted and watch. You'll thank me later." Brian had been standing in front of Ted but now he moved aside to give the other man a clear view of the room.

 

"What..?" Ted didn't finish the sentence. The moment Brian stopped blocking his view his eyes saw what Brian wanted to show him. There were many other men around them, all of them fucking but Ted ignored them, his eyes were glued on a particular couple.

 

Justin and the trick from the dance floor were there. Justin was leaning on the wall, eyes closed as the trick sucked him.

 

"Brian, I don't think we should be doing this..." Ted whispered the words, not wanting to be heard by Justin. But even if his head was telling him that what he was doing was wrong, he just couldn't tear his eyes away from the two young men in front of him. He told himself he should leave but his legs weren't cooperating, they seemed to be rooted to the floor.

 

"Shut up Ted. I want you to see this,"

 

"Well I don't think Justin's going to like it!"

 

"Just watch Ted. You like to watch don't you? Tell me Teddy, were any of the guys you hired for your web site as hot as he is?"

 

"Noo." Ted wasn't aware that he'd answered, his brain had simply shut down and he gave up any pretense of wanting to leave. He wanted very much to see everything that was going to happen.

 

"Of course not. None of those men could compare to him. Now, watch him. You say you don't understand why I took him back, why I gave him another chance. So take a good look at him now. Maybe after you see this you'll understand."

 

Brian stood behind Ted and put his hands on Ted's shoulders. He leaned closer and continued to whisper in his ear, his voice low and seductive. He was enjoying himself, he loved to watch Justin when he fucked other men, it always turned him on and this time was no exception, he was already getting hard. Having Ted watching Justin and the trick only increased his excitement. 

 

"Do you see him Ted? Do you see that long, hard, cock? It feels amazing in my hand when I'm jerking him off. It gets sooo amazingly hard but it feels soft and warm. And it feels even better when it's in my mouth. I love how it tastes. "

 

And by the looks of it, the trick sucking Justin also loved the taste of the blond's cock, because he was still sucking it avidly, an expression of pure rapture on his face. Justin grabbed the trick by the hair to keep him steady and began fucking his face forcefully while the trick moaned non-stop, obviously loving the rough treatment.

 

"Now Theodore, wouldn't you love to be the one on your knees sucking that amazing cock?"

 

Ted couldn't answer coherently anymore, the only sound that came from him was a low, desperate moan. Brian smiled and looked down at Ted's groin, noticing the growing bulge there. He'd let the poor guy enjoy himself while he could because this was never going to happen again.

 

Meanwhile, Justin had finally pulled his cock out of the trick's mouth and helped him to his feet. The trick licked his lips as if he couldn't have enough of the taste of Justin's cock. 

"You liked that?" 

Justin smiled and Ted blinked at the sight just as the sound of that low, sexy voice send tingles down his spine. Justin's voice and smile weren't the ones Ted was used to hearing and seeing. This wasn't 'Sunshine' anymore. This was a man, a powerfully sensual man he would never have guessed existed under that baby- faced exterior.

 

"Fuck, yeah!" 

Ted panicked, thinking that he'd answered Justin's question without thinking but he soon realized that the voice belonged to the trick.

"Well, you're gonna love this!"

 

Justin turned the trick around, slamming him on the wall. He was ready to fuck the guy. Brian nodded approvingly when he saw Justin getting out a condom from the back pocket of his jeans and slid it on his cock.

 

" Look at him Theodore. He has a perfect fucking technique. And he should, after all, I taught it to him. He thrusts just at the right angle to hit that spot inside of you that feels so fucking good when it's stroked just right."

 

Ted watched and had to agree with Brian. Justin fucked the trick relentlessly, his hips moved back and forth in a maddening rhythm. Ted was mesmerized by the sight of Justin's perfect ass, he couldn't keep his eyes off of the tempting round cheeks as they clenched with every thrust.

 

"Do you see that Teddy? See how his cock pumps in and out of that ass? It's a wonderful sight, right? Now, watch how he pulls it almost all the way out, until only the head is inside that hole and then he slams it back in again and again, until you want to scream from the pleasure."

 

Ted had to bite his lips to keep from screaming himself. Brian's suggestive voice only inflamed him more. He wasn't aware of the way his hips were rocking as his body, unconsciously followed Justin's wild rhythm. He ran his sweaty palms up and down his thighs, using his lasts shreds of sanity to keep from touching himself but as soon as Justin's hand began pumping the trick's cock his own hands flew to his groin and he began rubbing himself. He was so hard, so excited that he forgot about the many men surrounding him, he forgot that Brian was there too, watching him. He was trying to release his aching cock from his confining pants when a pair of strong hands grabbed his by the wrists stopping his movements.

 

"Oh no, Ted. You can look but you can't touch. At least not yet."

 

"Brian, please I have to..."

 

"No. Now keep watching, this is the best part."

Justin was about to come and Brian didn't want Ted to miss a single minute of it. Watching Justin as he climaxed was one of Brian's favorite things in the world and he knew Ted was going to love it too. 

 

Justin kept plunging his cock into the trick's willing ass while he expertly jerked him off.  
The boy was moaning loudly and he kept begging Justin to fuck him harder. Justin obliged, thrusting faster and harder, until, finally, the double stimulation was too much for the trick's body. He opened his mouth and screamed as he came, his semen splashing against the already soiled wall.

 

Justin was ready too. He arched his back and threw back his head, exposing his throat; the sight made Brian want to kiss and lick every inch of the soft skin. Justin kept his eyes open until the very last moment, when he lost all control and surrendered to the waves of pleasure washing over his body. Wild sounds of ecstasy escaped from his parted lips as he came inside the trick's ass.

 

After the last aftershocks of their orgasms passed through them, both Justin and the trick remained completely immobile for a while, the trick leaning on the wall while Justin leaned on him, his arms around the trick's waist to support himself. Both boys needed to regain their strength after the vigorous workout.

 

Brian frowned. If Justin didn't move soon he was going to have to peel him off of the trick. Now that they both had come, they didn't need to touch anymore. Brian had already taken a step forward when Justin finally moved. Relieved, Brian stopped and waited. He was glad Justin had moved on his own because he didn't want the blond to think that he was jealous because he was touching the trick more than necessary. It was a completely ridiculous notion of course. Brian Kinney didn't do jealous. 

 

Justin groaned and righted himself as he carefully pulled his spent cock out of the trick's body. He quickly disposed of the used condom and began to get ready to leave.

 

Brian walked towards Justin and slid his arms around his waist just as he was pulling his jeans up. He felt him stiffen for a second before he relaxed and leaned back, turning his head around to greet him, a warm smile already on his lips. Brian loved the fact that Justin could recognize him just by his touch. He'd never admit that, of course, nor would he admit that he could do the same thing. He knew the difference between Justin's touch and any other man's and he liked to be able to do that. Fuck, he was so pathetic.

 

"Hey." He gave Justin their usual greeting and waited for his answer. Shit, he actually liked saying that and he always enjoyed hearing it from Justin. Yes, he was truly pathetic.

 

"Hey" Justin tilted his head up so he could reach Brian's lips and kissed him eagerly.

 

Brian licked his lips when the kiss ended, savoring Justin's taste. Maybe he wasn't pathetic after all, maybe he was just lucky.

 

"So, was he any good?" He already knew the answer but he asked anyway.

 

Justin just shrugged his shoulders, the trick already a distant memory to him.

 

"I guess. But I would have prefer to be with you."

 

Brian pursed his lips, trying to hide his smile. But he saw that Justin wasn't fooled, he knew very well that Brian was hoping to hear him say that. Brian kissed Justin again, to get his mind off the subject and because he wanted to. Justin returned the kiss and put his arms around Brian's waist.

"Hey guys?"

That came from the trick. They had forgotten the guy was still standing there. Brian and Justin turned to look at the trick although neither one of them was interested in hearing whatever it was the guy wanted to say.

"What the fuck do you want?" Brian answered the trick in his particular charming way. H

"I just wanted to know if maybe we could get together tomorrow. We can go to my place and have a little party, you know, just the two of us." The trick spoke to Justin ignoring Brian completely. 

 

Justin noticed Brian's murderous glare and hurried to put an end to the trick's unwanted suggestions before Brian really killed him.

"Sorry, I don't fuck anyone twice. Well, except for him." Justin pointed at Brian while he said that and smiled at Brian's look of surprise.

Brian said nothing, he just pulled Justin towards him and kissed him again. The trick, seeing that he'd been discarded by the two men, walked away disappointed. 

When the two men finally separated they smiled happily at each other. Brian put his arm around Justin's shoulder and started to lead him out of the back room when he remembered Ted.

 

Justin had finally noticed the man too. He was surprised to see Ted in the back room, the man never went there since he could never find someone who was willing to fuck him. Well, now he had Emmett but he was nowhere in sight. What was even stranger was that Ted seemed to have come with Brian. Justin frowned. That couldn't be right. Unsure of what to think or do he settled for greeting Ted shyly.

 

"Oh, hi Ted."

"Ahh, yeah, hi." 

Justin noticed the other man's discomfort. He looked up at Brian and saw his amused smirk. Something was up and he wanted to find out what.

 

"Brian, did you bring Ted here?" 

Brian wasn't fazed in the least by Justin's question. He continued to smirk at Ted while he answered. 

"Theodore was seeking enlightenment and I think he found it.. Didn't you Ted?"

"Huh, yes, yes. I, I think I did." Ted blushed furiously and he put his hands in front of him, trying to cover his groin as casually as he could.

Of course, he only succeeded in calling attention to himself as the two men in front of him followed his movement with their eyes, noticing the considerable erection under Ted's pants. 

Justin felt himself blushing but Brian only snorted. He was about to make a nasty comment when Justin pushed him towards the exit. He didn't want to embarrass the man more than he already was.

 

Brian and Justin walked out of the back room, leaving a dazed Ted behind them. 

 

"Shit Brian. Why did you let him watch how I fucked that guy?"

 

"Are you ashamed Sunshine?"

 

"No, but you shouldn't have done that to him. You're evil!"

 

"I've told Sunshine, I'm not evil, I'm sweet and you like me just the way I am, don't you?"

 

Justin didn't answered that, he didn't need to. Brian already knew he was right and he wasn't going to feed his already inflated ego. He just shook his head and sighed, pretending to be annoyed. Brian smiled and spun Justin around in his arms until they were face to face.

 

"I just wanted him to understand why I like to keep you around."

 

That was the wrong thing to say and now Justin was really angry. He didn't like what Brian was implying.

 

"So you like to 'keep me around' just because you like to fuck me? Is that all you want me for Brian? Is that all I'm good for?" Justin's voice trembled with anger and hurt. He pushed Brian away from him and looked at him defiantly, waiting for his answer. He was afraid of what the answer might be but he had to know the truth and he knew that Brian always told the truth, no matter how hurtful it was.

 

Brian knew he was in deep shit when he heard Justin's words. And the hurt look in the pretty blue eyes looking at him was enough to make him cringe. He hadn't meant to imply that Justin was nothing more than a sex toy for him. Maybe once he had thought that about the younger man but not anymore. Justin was a lot more to him now and he knew it, even if he was still somewhat reluctant to accept that fact. But if he wanted to fix things he was going to have to let Justin know that he wasn't a toy and that he had an important place in his life.

 

"Stop being such a fucking drama princess. You know that's not true. The fucking part is great, shit, it's amazing, but that's not all. I...just like to be with you. In fact, I'd want to be with you even if we couldn't fuck anymore. I wanted you in my life even when you were with the fiddler and I would have been happy to be your friend if you'd decided to stay with him. I want you in my life in any way I can get you."

 

He cupped Justin's cheek in his hand and looked intently into the blue eyes, his face and voice serious. He wanted Justin to know that he meant every word he was saying.

 

"I let Ted watch how you fucked that trick because I wanted him to understand how lucky I am to have someone as fucking beautiful and hot as you in my life. So, maybe I did wanted to show you off a little, but only because I'm proud of being with you."

 

Justin searched Brian's eyes for the sign he hoped would be in his hazel eyes. And he found it. He saw the love that Brian was unable to put into words and the smiled that formed on his lips was so brilliant that Brian thought he'd be blinded by it. But to know that he'd put that smile on Justin's face made him feel stupidly happy.

 

"I want us to be together too Brian, as a matter of fact, I want us to be together for the rest of our lives and I know you want that too."

 

Brian rolled his eyes at Justin's melodramatic declaration but said nothing, partly because he didn't want to piss off Justin again but mainly because he * did * want that. He just couldn't admit it out loud. But he didn't have to, Justin understood him and that's all that mattered. So who gave a fuck if nobody else understood? He wasn't even going to waste his time anymore trying to explain things to any of his so-called friends anymore.

 

But he wasn't sorry about letting Ted watch Justin fuck that guy. Fuck, he probably deserved a medal for giving poor Ted the biggest thrill of his life. He would remember this night for the rest of his life and he'd probably get hard every time he did. Who knew, maybe this would improve his sex life. Fuck, maybe this would help Ted to actually * have * a sex life.

 

Brian took Justin's hand in his and they walked together towards the exit, unaware of the man that stood a few paces behind them looking longingly at them.

 

Ted still felt dazed by all the things he'd seen and heard that night. He knew he was never going to forget any of it and probably Brian knew it too, the bastard!

 

He sighed and shook his head in a vain attempt to clear it. He thought about going back to the bar to get another drink but that wasn't what he really wanted. No, he'd go look for Emmett and convince him to go home early. He wanted to see if they could re-enact some of the things he'd seen! 

 

Ted smiled for the first time in weeks. Maybe he' was going to have to thank Brian after all.


End file.
